My Untold Story
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: What I envisioned would have happened in last night's episode. 6X05


My Untold Story

A/n: This is just a one shot!

Emma didn't know what she was expecting when she reached Regina's vault. Regina had taken the news of her vision pretty well. Even though Emma hadn't wanted to tell her family, she knew they needed to know sooner or later. She would have preferred later, if it wasn't for Archie, but she wouldn't dwell on down her annoyance at Killian, Emma sticks her hands into her pockets and enters Regina's vault.

The place isn't as creepy as it used to be. It was still dark and mystic but the smell of candles always led her way to Regina. It had become their secret spot. Where they could just talk... the two of them.

"You ,uh, took off kind of quickly." Emma mentions as she steps aside Regina. The brunette was mixing some kind of potion-serum thing. Emma really couldn't tell. Regina was always the one to do that type of stuff. Folding her arms she watches for a second as Regina mixes another liquid.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm trying to save your life." Regina replied offhandedly.

"Right." Emma muttered. "About that..."

Regina stops mixing and tilts her head to look at Emma. Everyone had been angry at the woman for keeping the secret from them. Regina knew and understood what it felt like.

"How's Henry?" Regina found herself asking. "How are you ?"

"Honestly, anxious to figure this out." Emma looks down back to the table.

"That makes two of us dear." Regina rolls her eyes and continues her task at hand.

"Why?" Emma finds herself asking. "I mean, you have to worry about yourself dying on top of trying to save me. I should be the one to do it. I'm the savior!"

Regina drops the mixing stick and sighs. Was this really where they were?

"You know Emma, you don't have to be everyone's saving grace." Regina informed her. "Certainly not mine. Yes, you're the savior and saviors save people. But you deserve a chance at a happy ending even if it is with Captain Guyliner. I'm determined to fix this myself. Especially if I'm the hooded figure in your vision."

"You really don't like Killian ?" Emma bites her lip.

"I wouldn't say like was a strong enough word for what I feel towards him." Regina began to distract herself. This was not the conversation she wanted to have. Especially not about him. Not with Emma.

"So what is this you're making?" Emma quickly changed the subject. She wanted to delve further into why Regina didn't like Killian but she knew Regina would just shut down like always. She didn't want to fight with her friend. Regina was the only one keeping a cool head about all of this.

"It's a locator spell."Regina held it up for Emma to take." To find and connect both saviors. In this case, Aladdin to you. Just take it whenever you are ready and you should find him."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma took the cup and held it in her hands. Looking down into the cup, she takes a deep breath. "For what it's worth I didn't and still don't want to believe that it's you that is under the hood."

"Is that why you stood so far away from me at the docks?" Regina suddenly asked. "Did you already have suspicions ? Please don't lie to me, Emma."

Setting the steaming cup back onto the table, Emma nods her tries to avoid the hurt she can see in Regina's eyes.

"You really think I would hurt you ?" There is a silence where neither of them speak. Regina waits for an answer but Emma can give her none. Like a fish out of water, her mouth opens and closes but no hint takes this as yes and turns to leave.

"I won't let that happen." Regina frowned. "After all that we have been through. After all we have conquered together, I'm always going to be seen as the Evil Queen. I'm starting to figure out that darkness is something that I cannot run away from. I have to die I know that. But I would rather die than ever hurt you or our son. I'm done taking away happy endings."

With that being said, Regina sets out on climbing the stairs of the vault. This new information has devastated her. She wanted so badly to be the good guy for once but it felt like no one believed in her. Not even Emma.

"Regina, wait." Emma grabs her wrist and pulls her back down. "I don't care what that vision says I'm not going to lose you. Not now and not ever."

Regina can feel tears surface and she wants to scream and cry. But this isn't about her. The bigger picture is that Emma didn't feel secure or trust her enough to come to her. Damn the pirate!

"Emma, just stop." Regina can feel a sob bubbling at the back of her throat. They had never been this close. Not in weeks and probably not since Emma began dating Hook. "I'm not in that vision for a reason. I'm not apart of your happy ending and certainly not apart of the heroes. Everything I touch I destroy. I just trust that when the time comes and the darkness does over take me, however that may be, that you do what needs to be done. You promised and i need you to hold onto that promise. I've taken too much away from you already. I couldn't live with myself if I took away another happy ending from you."

Regina didn't know why all of this was coming out now. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. The queen had spoken about their untold stories and everything being torn apart. She didn't know what that meant until now.

"What if you're my happy ending?" Emma blurts out. Her blue eyes widen before she takes a step back.

"What?" Regina's voice comes out as a whisper. Had she heard right?

"What if for some good reason you aren't in my vision ?" Emma continues. "I refuse to believe that you are under that hood. I did for awhile but it was only because I was afraid. Afraid of all of the things I have been feeling for a while now. For five years actually. I've been in denial for so long."

Emma began to pace and Regina thought she would walk a whole into the concrete. If that was possible.

"I went to hell for a guy." Emma rambled. "I went to hell for a guy I thought was my happy ending. I took my son to hell. I dragged you to hell. You lost Robin. I did all of this for a guy who gets pissed at me for keeping a secret when he has many of his own. I was so blind before and I wanted to make it work with him. But I was missing what was right in front of me all this time."

"Emma, what the hell are you talking about?" Regina was pretty sure Emma had gone mad. She couldn't make out all of the rambling but she could tell that Emma was only now realizing something.

"I'm talking about you, Regina." Emma threw her hands up. Longingly, she steps closer to Regina. Personal space had always been an issue with them but not right now. "I'm talking about us."

Emma was now so close Regina could feel her warm breath ghost across her lips. Regina's breath hitched but she didn't step away. She was trying to find any sign of mirth or mischief in Emma's eyes. All she saw was love.

"I'm in love with you..." Emma's heart soared as she finally spoke the words out loud. "I have always been in love with you. I just didn't want to admit it."

"Emma." Regina whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears from coming. If this was some sort of joking it wasn't in the least bit funny.

"Please, tell me you feel it too." Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's hands. "Tell me I'm not the only one that feels this way." Using her other hand, she wipes away the tears falling from Regina's eyes.

"I can't lie." Regina began before she took the step she had been wanting to taken for the longest time. When their lips connected, it was like everything in the world was crashing down on her. Everything she had been trying to suppress was now right here being brought out of her. Emma's lips were softer than she had imagined. Emma's arms caressed her and Regina melted even further into the kiss. Everything felt right.

Finally pulling away, forehead to forehead, they both pant for air. Nothing is said but at the same time it's everything.

"Wow." Emma breathes out. That kiss was everything she expected and more.

"Yeah." Regina giggled. That was certainly new.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."Emma pulled back to look into Regina's expressive brown eyes.

"You aren't." Regina lifts a hand to brush Emma's long blonde locks away from her face.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Emma smiled and only did she realize that their hands were still interlocked.

"Me too." Regina smiled and her heart soared.

"So, can we agree to figure this out together?"

Regina's brows furrowed. As much as she wanted this to happen there was still a problem.

"What about Hook?"Regina asked.

"For now, I don't want to think about him." Emma rolled her eyes. "This is about us and I love you Regina. He's just been a beard or something for my gay panic. I've been in love with you for five years and no one can stop me from telling you that."

"I...I love you too." It was the first time Regina had ever spoken those words since Robin. Granted it hadn't been that long,but this felt right. It felt different. She believed in Emma's words.

"So together?" Emma wiggles her brows and gives her a hopeful smile.

"Together." Regina matches her smile.

They would figure it out together.


End file.
